


Freak Like Me

by soakyourskin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soakyourskin/pseuds/soakyourskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Li,” he murmurs, mouth pressed to the plump flesh of Liam’s arse. Bringing his arm sluggishly over his head, Liam eyes him curiously when he looks down, sleepy smile fixed on his face. He hums in question, the grip of his fingers in Zayn’s hair gentling as he combs through the strands languidly. “c’n I—just. I want to try something.”</p>
<p>“What is it, love?” asks Liam as he lifts himself up, elbow to his side keeping him elevated.</p>
<p>Licking his lips, Zayn tries to think of a way to say it right, say it in a way that won’t sound so much like <em>I’ve wanted this the first time you buzzed your hair off, and your hair wasn’t long enough to pull on anymore, except for where I wanted to most.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> For [Jalyn](http://liamziamniam.com/) and our shameless Ziam headcanons. Here's to Liam's early 2016 buzzcut, and the filthy imagines that ensued.

It’s all Liam’s fault. It really is.

 

“Fuck yeah.  _ Jesus, _ I want to—you’re fucking  _ mouth, _ ” pants Liam, thighs shaking as they’re forcibly kept open.

 

Thick fingers tangled up in Zayn’s hair, and he pulls hard enough that a short whine escapes from Zayn’s mouth as he pulls up, tongue slick against the thick vein on the underside of Liam’s cock.

 

Looking up with watery eyes, he sucks harder as he watches Liam tilt his head back, the sheen of sweat on his forehead and the lack of hair covering it has Zayn grinding his hips down against the mattress, eyes shut tight as he clenches his fist and keeps it right by Liam’s hips.

 

It’s all Liam’s fault. It really is.

 

Liam with his stupid fucking hair (or complete lack of) and everything that it does to Zayn, everything that it makes him want.

 

He wouldn’t even have remembered if it weren’t for Liam and his incessant need for spontaneity. Zayn’s long since pushed this to the back of his mind the first time Liam had gone and shaved all of his hair off, and Zayn found that brushing the palms of his hands over the soft buzz of his head wasn’t all it made him want to do.

 

But Liam of course, had to go and be Liam, and Zayn, without fail, had to go and be Zayn.

 

His eyes travel down the expanse of Liam’s chest as he moves up, mouth held tight around Liam’s head as he suckles lightly.

 

Liam’s hairy all over, has a smattering of curls covering his chest, belly and navel, and the thicker collection right around where Zayn’s got his lips wrapped around him. It’s darker than the hair on Liam’s head, almost jet-black like Zayn’s, and far more noticeable now with the slick from the steady ooze of precome and spit, lewdly clinging to the curls at the base as it trickles down.

 

Sucking just the tiniest bit harder, he feels Liam shudder underneath him, nails scraping against the back of his skull as he lifts his hips off the bed and dicks into Zayn, cock sliding into Zayn’s throat as he pushes in with a groan.

 

_ Close, _ Zayn thinks as he goes down, breath coming out hot from his nose, throat burning when he feels Liam’s head drag, the thickest part of him stretching Zayn’s jaw wide.

“Tight. So bloody tight around me,” grunts Liam as he holds Zayn steady by the roots of his hair. “and hot. I could just fuck your pretty mouth all day, baby,” teases Liam lightly, cutting off on a gasp when Zayn swallows around him. “and you’d let me. Wouldn’t you?”

 

Zayn thinks about nodding but he’s not got much room for it, drag his nails down the back of Liam’s thighs instead, as he hums, going down to take Liam deeper when he grunts out curses through the clench of his teeth.

 

“Close?” asks Zayn after pulling up, voice a wreck, lips swollen and wet with spit.

 

Looking up as he wraps a hand around Liam, Zayn’s fingers twist at the tip, mouthing down the length of his prick with his lips open wide around him as he reaches the base. Eyeing the dark patch of hair covering his groin, he bends lower to kiss over Liam’s curls, tongue soft as he licks over them.

 

“Zayn,  _ fuck _ —” Liam breathes out when Zayn moves lower still, lower where he’s got Liam spread out with one hand, stretched out as far as he can with just a thumb to keep him open.

 

He licks into Liam just as Liam bucks up and comes with a muffled shout.

 

Shifting his gaze up, Zayn watches Liam’s chest rise and fall steadily, breath coming out in short puffs, an arm draped over to cover his eyes. He’s got his lip trapped under the bite of his teeth, thighs falling open as he comes slowly down.

 

The red that’s spread all over his chest, painting his cheeks a lighter shade has Zayn wanting nothing more than to crawl up his body and lick into his mouth, find out what his name tastes like after Liam’s coupled it with curses and obscenities. But—

 

“Li,” he murmurs, mouth pressed to the plump flesh of Liam’s arse. Bringing his arm sluggishly over his head, Liam eyes him curiously when he looks down, sleepy smile fixed on his face. He hums in question, the grip of his fingers in Zayn’s hair gentling as he combs through the strands languidly. “c’n I—just. I want to try something.”

 

Heart pounding in his chest, his eyes follows the shape of Liam’s face as he raises an eyebrow, thumb brushing down to smooth the creases on Zayn’s forehead.

 

He can do this. He’s got this. This wouldn’t be the most shocking thing he’s asked of Liam. But it’s. It’s just.

 

“Zayn,” says Liam softly when he doesn’t go on. His own eyebrows are scrunched up now, and he’s passed the hazy fog of lethargy he’s always found himself under when he’s been fucked well, or come hard enough to be brought out of his own head for a while.

 

“What is it, love?” asks Liam as he lifts himself up, elbow to his side keeping him elevated.

 

Licking his lips, Zayn tries to think of a way to say it right, say it in a way that won’t sound so much like  _ I’ve wanted this the first time you buzzed your hair off, and your hair wasn’t long enough to pull on anymore, except for where I wanted to most. _

 

Still loosely gripping Liam’s cock with the hand covered in his spunk, Zayn thinks that maybe this way would be easiest. To just inch down and tease his fingers through the soft hairs around Liam, feel his breath catch when he sees the come stick to the dark curls.

 

_ God, he can’t wait. _

 

Leaning closer, he does just that, mouth opening, tongue moving out to taste, feeling the heat of Liam’s skin, smooth against the rough of his lips. He presses the wet flat of it against Liam’s pubic bone, groaning when the hairs catch as he flicks his tongue up.

 

Mouth dropping open on a heavy exhale, Liam brings his hand down to where Zayn’s mouth meets his skin. Thumbing along his groin, he collects some of his come before pressing gently against Zayn’s upper lip, breathing out loud and harsh when Zayn opens up enough to take it in.

 

Sucking hard, Zayn brings his own hand up to meet Liam’s, fingers skimming over a few strands of hair as he tilts his head enough to catch Liam’s eye.

 

_ This is it, then. _

 

He swallows audibly before he opens his mouth to ask, words stuck in his throat as he watches Liam considering him with an unreadable expression on his face. It clears just seconds after and he nods his head, imperceptibly almost, gesture slight enough that if Zayn were paying any less attention he might have missed it, but.

 

It makes him curse just about. The little nod has him almost forgetting what every single one of his careful movements have been building up to, has him almost forgetting enough to make him want to move on to cover every inch of Liam’s body with praise and  _ thank you _ ’s instead, but.

 

He feels the heat of Liam knowing what he wants and the permission granted to him travel through his body, and with a shaky breath he curls his fingers around a handful of hair and finally,  _ finally, _ pulls.

 

“Fuuuck…” groans out Liam, loud thump against the bed when his head fall back.

 

Zayn does it again, and Liam fucking  _ whimpers _ this time, cock twitching against the side of Zayn’s face as it drools precome, and Zayn—he can’t breathe, can’t process anything except for the relief that washes over him with knowing Liam knows, and knowing he doesn’t mind. Almost can’t grasp the fact that Liam knows and he’s fucking getting off on it.

 

Taking a shuddering breath, he finally allows himself the freedom to move like he wants, and he draws even nearer, face just about plastered to the warmth around Liam’s cock. He pulls softly at first, apprehensive still, even as he feels Liam filling up slowly against the side of his face, wet heat painting his cheek.

 

Lapping up the come he’d spread all over, he pulls up to ask Liam— _ is this ok, is this is fine, is it not too weird _ —when a few curls catch against the plump of his lip, has Zayn pulling at them harder than he’d been doing, has Liam whining high and thin and broken, voice piercing through their quiet, harsh breaths.

 

It’s got Zayn moaning out loud, cock throbbing in his pants, and he’d forgotten. He’d completely ignored himself, ignored the ache of a climax he’s not yet been given, focus so centered on the need to feel Liam. And yet he feels the tight curl of his orgasm now, so close already from just the heady taste of Liam, the weight of him on his tongue, and from what he’s finally allowed.

 

Lips tingling with the soft brush of Liam’s hair, he talks.

 

“Leeyum, I—” he starts before cutting off when he feels Liam’s fingers tangling with his own.

 

“Y’can,” says Liam through gritted teeth, nodding his head emphatically as he pulls both their hands up with a quick yank, fast and sharp. Zayn almost comes with the cry Liam lets out. “harder. You c’n pull harder,” as he does just that, rough enough that Zayn watches the skin around Liam’s cock colour an even darker, almost painful, red than the head of his prick does when he looks down.

 

He’s thinking about teasing, thinking about telling Liam how pretty he is with how much he’s getting off on having the hair he’s got here pulled, but he can’t even form the words when he’s just as desperate to feel the tangles of it, bitter with Liam’s come, in his mouth and tug until he feels the hot stick of Liam’s come slide down his face.

 

“ _Please_.” begs Liam, snapping Zayn back into attention.

 

“Yeah. Yes, fuck. Yes.” says Zayn, voice needy even to his ears as he pulls.


End file.
